Peter Parker
Peter Benjamin "Pete" Parker (ピーター・ベンジャミン・”ピート”・パーカー, Pītā Benjamin "Pīto" Pākā), also known as "Spider-Man" (スパイダーマン, Supaidāman), is fictional character and one of the deuteragonists of the ''Marvel'' series. He is a research assistant from New York City, who fights crime, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Peter gained his powers after being bitten by a radioactively-modified spider at the age of 15. Employing a secret identity, he settled on using his newly developed superpowers to protect the citizens of New York City as the superhero Spider-Man. Eight years into his superhero career, Peter has become an experienced and masterful crime fighter, but struggles to balance his superhero and personal lives. Spider-Man is aided in his crime-fighting by intrepid Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson, his ex-girlfriend, and NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe. In his civilian life, Peter is supported by his Aunt May, and is employed by his friend and mentor, the respected scientist Dr. Otto Octavius. "You do what you think is best, Doc. It's all any of us can... even when it hurts like Hell." :—Spider-Man to Doctor Octopus. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal (English), Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance As Peter Parker Peter is of slightly above-average height, with a lean but muscular build, brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. As Spider-Man As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Hazel * Age: 23 * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 167 lbs. Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Peter lives his life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. His morality frequently puts him at odds with other super-powered beings, who often abuse their abilities for selfish purposes and as a result, after eight years of continuous wrestling to find stability between his dual lives, Spider-Man has emerged a fully-fledged hero, wholly epitomizing the virtues of responsibility and selflessness, being an ideal inspiration for the lives he has encountered, alongside manifesting the "every man" persona as Peter Parker, sharing the common struggles of every day life such as maintaining rent, relationships and jobs. One of Spider-Man's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defense mechanism in dangerous situations. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. This can cause him to appear unprofessional or childish, with his humor also extending itself to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in them, to the point that even the stern and collected Yuri Watanabe says that she barely "tolerates" him. Spider-Man's wit becomes more cutting and sarcastic to those he dislikes, such as Kingpin (leading Fisk to deem him as "insolent"). His rapier wit and fast talking quipping also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as mitigate civilian panic. Despite his ceaseless wisecracking, there have been at least three notable events where Spider-Man doesn't crack a single joke, attributed to the gravity of these situations and his personal connections with his foes. Whilst maintaining an upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Peter never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, with him humbly considering himself to just be "a guy from Queens", and is exceedingly compassionate to those whom he loves as well as those who don't deserve it. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T. in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work and tells her that he wished there were more people like her in the world, as a result of her generous and altruistic character. His compassion is further exemplified by his constant offers to diplomatically negotiate matters with Shocker and regretting having to hurt him, as well as choosing to continue working beside Dr. Otto Octavius over Oscorp, sincerely conveying to the latter his firm belief in their aspiring work, despite not being paid anymore. Furthermore, Peter can be overprotective towards his loved ones, having lost his parents at a young age, as well as losing his Uncle Ben due to his own foolish choices. He is perfectly prepared to put Mary Jane's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault, which ultimately led to their breakup. In spite of all this, Peter still retains fragments of his awkward, geeky persona, shown by how he repeatedly stumbles over his own words when interacting with individuals such as Aunt May or Mary Jane, deriving from his adolescent years as a social outcast, although this is usually amended by his wisecracking nature. Peter is an exceptionally loyal and faithful individual, especially to those close to him. The most supreme display of his allegiance and loyalty are directed to the people of New York, as he devotes the entire essence of his being for their particular safety and welfare, caring unconditionally for them all. However, not all of them see eye to eye with him on his vigilantism, a prime example of this being J. Jonah Jameson. In addition to this, Spider-Man has already built a name for himself by the events of the story, is implied to know the Avengers, and has over twenty million followers on his social media feed. The driving force behind Spider-Man's heroics is his indomitable will, no matter how insurmountable the odds or how potent the opponents, which always pushes him far beyond his own recognizable limits as even reserving fourteen broken bones and being hospitalized twice over didn't hinder him by the slightest from going out to complete the task at hand or successfully overcoming Mister Negative's corruptible brainwashing all through a rare strength of character. His strength of mind enables him to come to terms with the senseless death of his Aunt May, with Peter having fully adjusted to normal life several months later. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his role in Uncle Ben's death, which forced Peter to accept the correlating responsibility that comes along with his powers. Hence, guilt is also as much as a motivator for Spider-Man as his sense of responsibility and as a result, the death of Officer Davis weighs on his guilt-ridden conscience throughout the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, whilst also reinforcing his resolve to take down the Inner Demons for good and befriending Miles Morales by empowering the youth to join F.E.A.S.T. Peter's unquenchable love for science was instilled upon him by Dr. Octavius, whom he had venerated and idolized since the age of six. Outside of his alter ego as Spider-Man, Peter had always strived to emulate his childhood idol, going as far as to say that while other children would talk about superheroes, he would dream of becoming just like Otto. After establishing that resolution, he excelled in all the sciences and mathematics during his high school years, aspiring to one day work alongside his life-long hero as a world famous scientist and improve the world for the better. With that dream come true, Peter adopts the position of a protegee and mentee, becoming highly impressionable by Otto's highly touted ideals and ambitions of humans no longer suffering from limb loss. Peter begins to share many of Otto's amiable qualities such as his tremendous determination and compassion, which becomes the cornerstone of their blossoming relationship, as well as his love for their pioneering project, describing it as "exciting" and "important". As his enthusiasm for science grows ever stronger, Peter even begins contemplating discontinuing his super-heroics, feeling that it interfered with the precious time that he could have been expending on their prosthetic limbs project as well as hindering him from revolutionizing their research, claiming that "they're on the cusp of something really big". This instigates an internal conflict within Peter who is uncertain whether he should abandon his vigilantism and instead prioritize devoting all his efforts towards aiding the world through his scientific prowess. Peter's internal turmoil also enlightens him to how damaging the consequences of his super-heroics can really be towards his personal relationships. He forever feels as though the people closest to him view him as a habitually tardy and (somewhat ironically) irresponsible individual. This awareness impresses upon Peter a vaguely uneasy feeling as the majority of the important figures in his life have grown to become so accustomed to his unreliable and undependable masquerade that they hardly even register that he really ought to show up on time, having long decided that he is "flighty or distracted or a kooky science type". The underlying truth is that Peter sincerely desires to be nothing more than to simply be considered reliable and trustworthy and that he, in all genuineness, always aspires to be someone people can trust to honor and uphold his commitments. Unfortunately, when he doesn't blow these commitments to fight a villain or rescue someone, it is because he is exhausted from living two incredibly demanding lives. This also serves as further justification to permanently terminate his super-heroism. As Otto's descent into madness commences, however, Peter becomes more desperate and distressed over guilt for being unable to prevent his mentor's fall from grace. During his brief hallucinations instigated by Scorpion's potent hallucinogen, Peter believes that Otto blames him for failing to save the latter's sanity, and reserves burdening guilt for that, anguished at the prospect that he may have contributed towards Otto's mental breakdown. As a result, Peter's trademark sense of guilt begins to eat at him, but his sense of responsibility reigns supreme as always, providing him with the iron determination to redeem his lost father-figure. His resolution, unfortunately, gradually fades away, as Peter, being the exceptionally empathetic and compassionate hero he always is, desperately attempts to reason with Otto, repeatedly reminding him of the once passionate, gentle and kind-hearted man of science he used to be, embodying everything that Peter emulated, as well as pleading with him to stop his insanity despite Otto turning against him and being the cause of many people either dying or on their deathbeds from Devil's Breath. Despite Spider-Man's inspirational selfless benevolence and exceedingly great strength of character, he, like everyone, has a breaking point. Upon Otto's revelation of his intimate knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity, Peter descends into a frenzied fury, despite maintaining a composed facial expression, and incites a gut-wrenching, visceral and wildly chaotic beatdown of his former idol and father-figure, where Peter becomes far more ruthless and relentless in battle, fueled by his agonizing rage and hopeless denial. Relationships Friends/Allies * Mary Jane Watson * Avengers ** Iron Man ** Giant-Man * Splinter Hamato ** Leonardo ** Raphael ** Donatello ** Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones Family * Richard Parker (father, deceased) * Mary Parker (mother, deceased) * Ben Parker (uncle, deceased) * May Parker (aunt, deceased) Neutral * Sable International ** Silver Sable * Deadpool * Lizard * Black Cat * Wraith Rivals Enemies * HYDRA * A.I.M. * Ultron * Doctor Doom * Green Goblin * The Maggia ** Tombstone ** Hammerhead * Kingpin * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus ** Mister Negative ** Electro ** Rhino ** Vulture ** Scorpion * Kingpin * Sandman * Shocker * Kraven the Hunter * Mysterio * Inner Demons * Foot Clan ** Shredder ** Baxter Stockman Powers and Abilities Powers * Spider physiology: After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. ** Superhuman strength: Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it almost effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength was also more than sufficient enough to throw him head-on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk. Notably, as seen in the mission The Main Event, Spider-Man's raw strength empowers him to successfully lift a portion of concrete roof to save the civilians trapped underneath. Other impressive feats of his strength include, pulling back the entire structure of a collapsing construction crane; taking down average criminals with one punch; easily yanking multiple turrets off their support pillars and hurling them around with only a single strand of web attached; prying open tightly shut, metal doors with ease and exchanging blows with the indomitable Dr Octopus. Although Spider-Man's bio states that he can lift up to 10 tons, he has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more than that, as he was able to snag the rear of a falling semi-trailer truck (weighing roughly 40 tons or more) and slowly pull it back up onto the road platform with his webbing before it could collapse onto the train track underneath. *** Super leaps: Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him the ability to jump and leap to a height of several stories in a single bound. As a result of the spider's bite, Spider-Man can leap much higher than a normal human, easily capable of jumping and leaping from one building over a street to the next, which allows him to cover massive distances in seconds. ** Superhuman endurance: Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibers, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialized gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverize an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later. ** Superhuman speed: Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. In fact, the chemical processes of his musculature are so highly advanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons like lactic acid to accumulate in his muscle tissues so they can keep contracting more efficiently for 24 hours on end without hindrance. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. ** Superhuman agility: Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily co-ordination are all enhanced to high levels way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. This also makes him a master of all parkour techniques, capable of traversing through extremely obstructed pathways such as the several metal shipment containers concurrently hurled at him. ** Superhuman reflexes: Thanks to his inhuman agility and speed, Peter's reflexes are similarly augmented forty times greater than the average human. He has shown to be able to react to projectiles such as bullets and missiles with ease and dodge attacks from superhuman individuals such as Scorpion, as well as evade gunfire from a police ambush. ** Superhuman equilibrium: Spider-Man possesses a rapidly magnified sense of physiological balance, refining his equipoise and stability. He is able to achieve a state of balance on virtually any point, no matter how small or unstable with incredible ease and masterful adjustment, which allows him to even run across spherical surfaces such as the Empire State building's antenna. ** Superhuman stamina: Spider-Man's physiology allows him to go for days without food or sleep. He can exert himself to his peak performance for up to a day, before the fatigue toxins in his muscles begin to mar and impair him. This allowed him to battle the entire roster of the Sinister Six simultaneously, without showing any signs of fatigue or weariness (before he was eventually apprehended) as well as ceaselessly and continuously chase Electro around the Raft. ** Regenerative healing factor: Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a limited but advanced healing factor, that is considerably more extensive than a normal human's. After suffering multiple scars and bruises to his face and being impaled by Doctor Octopus, Peter was able to completely heal throughout the following days. He was also able to quickly recover fourteen broken bones while simultaneously fighting crime and recover from it the next day. He has even healed from severely crippling injuries such as being slashed open by a katana (although he did require medical attention), and having his leg broken by Tombstone. *** Enhanced vision: Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (also rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. *** Enhanced immune system: Spider-Man also has an extraordinary immune system. He was able to tolerate Scorpion's newly enhanced hallucinogenic neurotoxin for an extraordinary amount of time before it did any permanent damage. ** Wall-crawling: Spider-Man is capable of walking on walls and hanging from ceilings and most surfaces. This ability, however, appears to be more densely concentrated in his fingers and feet which therefore permit the prevalence of scaling a structure with his feet or hands effortlessly, even sprinting across New York's skyscrapers. He was even able to firmly cling on to a severely damaged helicopter that was dangerously whirling at breakneck speed, in order to rescue the debilitated Yuri Watanabe who was trapped inside the cockpit. ** Spider-sense: Spider-Man has the clairvoyant ability to sense immediate danger, nicknamed the "spider sense". The "spider-sense" is represented as a "tingling" or "itching" sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush during The Main Event and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned, such as by how he was briefly immobilized by a construction crane hook in the mission Straw Meet Camel, only to promptly regain conscious and instinctively steady himself. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. This is demonstrated in And the Award Goes to... by the spontaneous tingling of his spider-sense in a dense crowd, allowing him to anticipate Mister Negative's transformation, by slowly shifting his position to the direction of the event. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, it doesn't make him insusceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. *** Radio frequency detection: While still in high school, Spider-Man's aptitude in science helped him to discover a way to track his villains using a device of his own design called the Spider-Tracer. A Spider-Tracer is a tiny electronic device that is programmed to emit a radio signal. His spider-sense is capable of picking up frequencies emitted by the Spider-Tracer and let it guide him to his object of interest. It will buzz louder the closer he gets to the tracer. Abilities * Genius-level intellect: For the most part of his life, Peter has always been a zealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, computer science and engineering, with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist at Oscorp. Dr. Octavius, Peter's former employer and a genius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality far exceeding graduates his age. Mary Jane has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Peter expresses a desire to become a chef. Peter possesses a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics, with his thesis of neurotechnology earning him a job as a research assistant with Otto at Octavius Industries. He is also well-read and is capable of understanding extremely intricate and convoluted ideas, and is shown to be highly erudite and knowledgeable in bionics, toxicology, virology, nanotechnology, quantum theory, mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, applied science, neuroscience and technology. He even retains a working knowledge of pigeon ethology. It has further been hinted that Peter was offered a job by somebody with the initials of T.S. (possibly implying Tony Stark). ** Expert inventor/engineer: Peter is a talented and prolific engineer. At the mere age of 15, he was able to design and create his first web shooters and Spider-Tracers, which were able to interface with his arachnid-like powers. His natural flair for applied science also enabled him to create various devices to help him in his crusade against crime, such as the "Vulture Jammer", which assisted him in defeating the Vulture during their first ever battle and the Spider-Signal. During his fledgling career, Spider-Man integrated insulation and shock absorption defenses into his costume to safely combat Electro and Shocker respectively in the years that would come and later defeated Rhino after examining a broken fragment of the latter's nigh-indestructible horn and deducing its composition as well as upgrading his eye lenses after scrutinizing the constitution of a fragment of Mysterio's helmet. Over the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter invents various types of advanced spider-like gadgets to aid him in his operations, such as the Spider-Drones, Impact Webs, Electric Webs, and numerous more (albeit with the assistance of Otto). He is also able to design and produce multiple contingency suits with finesse and ease, each perpetuating its own unique ability, owing to his expertise in material design. ** Hacking intuition: Spider-Man is a proficient hacker, being able to hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments (even mocking the outdated software), Norman Osborn's personal computer, and Oscorp surveillance tech. ** Skilled investigator: Spider-Man is a skilled detective. He is able to investigate and discover the closely guarded Devil's Breath despite it being a closely-guarded secret. He is even able to uncover evidence about Martin Li being the leader of the terrorist organization the Inner Demons. * Marksmanship: In conjunctive utilization with his enhanced vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, allowing him to prevent the catastrophic collapse of a construction crane by webbing up its individual sections in mid-air. * Skilled photographer: Though he has no formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle's front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at almost any angle imaginable. * Leadership skills: Spider-Man has shown himself to be a competent leader, overseeing the management of F.E.A.S.T. as well as leading MJ and Miles in an effort to stop the spreading of Devil's Breath. * Expert combatant: Due to years of extensive experience and brawling, Spider-Man is an accomplished and versatile martial artist. Without receiving any formal training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques, such as capoeira, into his fighting style. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling, specifically to luchra libre, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. * Master acrobat: Spider-Man's phenomenal agility makes him an excellent acrobat, quite possibly the best in the world, as he can perform complicated gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers beyond the capacity of any Olympic athlete. He can easily perform flips and somersaults, to the point that he could effortlessly dodge precisely-shot blasts from an expert marksman like Silver Sable; as well as aerobically navigate through tons of debris, in a matter of moments and evade multiple rockets launched at him from close range. * Indomitable will: Spider-Man possesses an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years of crime-fighting, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of many loved ones). Perturbed by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon his life. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good by how he selflessly opts to have the Devil's Breath cure manufactured and distributed out wide and save more lives rather than use it on his dying Aunt May, the only family he had left. He strictly adheres to a moral code to never take a life away, and will readily risk his own for both innocents and non alike, which ultimately pitied him against the less lenient Yuri Watanabe. He was also the only person able to resist Mister Negative's corruption-induced potent mind-control, accomplishing this through sheer strength of mind, which showed that he has an extremely powerful willpower and sense of self. Spider-Man has, in addition, never yielded in any of his missions, shown by how he has overcome seemingly insurmountable odds with unwavering determination, and hence, it is his indomitable willpower that relentlessly drives him to see his goals to the end. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Spider-Man's equipment primarily consists of a wide array of web-based gadgets that he uses to combat different opponents. He has access to eight such gadgets: the Web Shooter, the Impact Web, the Spider-Drone, the Electric Web, the Web Bomb, the Trip Mine, the Concussive Blast, and the Suspension Matrix. The gadgets are upgradeable and have unique features and abilities. The most basic gadget, the Web Shooter, is also a means of helping Spider-Man traverse the city of New York in addition to aiding him in combat. Similarly, the Electric Web can also be used to power certain electronic conduits. Peter also makes use of highly-advanced suits throughout the course of the main story, with each suit coming with a signature power of its own. His primary suit is called the Advanced Suit, which he crafts after his Classic Suit becomes damaged early in the story. Peter later builds an armored version of the Advanced Suit, called the Anti-Ock Suit, in order to counter the mechanical appendages of Doctor Octopus. Gadgets * Spider-Man's Advanced Suit: Peter possesses an advanced suit created by his former partner, Otto Octavius, when he discovered Peter's original suit damaged. Peter also wears many gadgets to help him in combat, such as: * Electric Web * Impact Web * Web Bombs: A web bomb is a gadget that bursts out webs. * Web Mines * Spider Drones * Suspension Matrix * Shock Wave Device Weapons Gallery Transportation * Web-Shooters Gallery History Past Early history Peter was born around the year 1995, to government agents Richard and Mary Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens. While in middle school, Peter became best friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. Peter also developed an interest in science at a young age, and he grew up idolizing the acclaimed scientist Otto Octavius. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters, and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider". At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben, who died in his arms. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger when presented with the opportunity, Peter blamed himself for the incident. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility," to heart. Becoming Spider-Man Resolving to use his powers for good, Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man." As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. While at the Bugle, Peter also worked with Eddie Brock, a reporter although Peter quit his job at the Daily Bugle after Jameson used Peter's photos to blame Spider-Man for a killing spree perpetrated by Electro, unable to stomach working there after being branded as a murderer. He still remembers his time there fondly, though, and the feeling is mutual if the Bugle's farewell card is any indication. Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro (his first genuinely super-powered foe), Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Shocker early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard and Mysterio. Due to his unsystematic approach to crime-fighting as a neophyte, Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organization F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter, who became Peter's confidant, and they started dating in their senior year of college. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Most notably, after finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University, graduating with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Between his work as Spider-Man and his job at the laboratory, Peter managed to find time to lend his Aunt May a hand at F.E.A.S.T. Synopsis ''Spider-Man'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Spider-Man Wikipedia * Spider-Man Marvel Database * Spider-Man Marvel's Spider-Man Wiki Notes & Trivia * Spider-Man has social network account named NYCWallCrawler with 23.7 million fans (followers). * After Peter's suit is damaged during the game's introduction, he quips he wouldn't want people taking photos of his three chest hairs. The model for the secret Undies costume does feature only three hairs in Peter's chest. Category:Marvel Universe Characters